


Anything for You

by WickedIntentions



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asshole!Jack, Asshole!Timothy, Degradation, Exploitation of Feelings, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Rough Lap Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedIntentions/pseuds/WickedIntentions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Nakayama do when he's sandwiched by two Jacks?<br/>Anything they tell him to do, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

     Timothy vaguely remembered Professor Nakayama from back during his vault-hunter days. When he first encountered him, the man in question had been pathetically trapped behind glass, a prisoner during the Dahl invasion of Helios when Tassiter was still running things. He was a wheezy, creepy stick of an aging scientist, whose ostentatious ideas hinted at incompetence in his field. But, most importantly, the man held an undying devotion for Handsome Jack and would stop at nothing for a mere instant of attention, be it positive or negative.

     It was because of that fact alone that Timothy found himself leaning back against Jack’s desk, eyes squeezed shut—gripping the edge of the piece of furniture to keep his shaky footing—while Nakayama, who was kneeling before him, diligently sucked him off. The older man’s ministrations, though sloppy and inexperienced, displayed an unquenchable eagerness to please.

     Normally, looking the way he did, Timothy had little trouble finding someone more qualified to do the job on Elpis, but, while he was visiting Jack on Helios, he found that less people were inclined to approach the intimidating Hyperion CEO, which naturally included his body double. Jack ran Hyperion with an iron fist consisting of air-locking, strangulation, and execution by pistol to the head, and, despite multiple attempts to lure candidates to bed, Timothy came to the conclusion that nobody cared to discover that he wasn’t nearly as aggressive as the man he’d been recreated from.

     So, here he was, having suffered from a long bout of horniness, which led to him eventually coming up with the idea of seeking out the enamored scientist—possibly the only person on the space station who valued his life less than spending an evening with someone who looked and sounded like his not-so-secret love. And he wasn’t regretting it for an instant.

     As messy as it was, Nakayama kept his teeth neatly tucked away, and he took care to curl his tongue around the length of his stiff cock with every pass, tasting every inch he could reach. Timothy's balls were cupped in one of the skinny man’s hands and being fondled gently. He could feel an intense gaze devouring every twitch in his expression as he languidly fucked the hot mouth engulfing him. His jaw clenched, and his eyelashes fluttered slightly as he thoroughly enjoyed the wet noises that gratuitously filled the silence between them. There was a delicate flush over his mask-less features as he parted his lips in a quiet groan.

     He knew his cock was thick, and it stretched Nakayama’s mouth to absolute fullness, probably to the point that it put a straining ache on his jaw as he worked his way up and down the generous shaft. Originally when he had received the doppelgänger surgery, it was only for his face, but he later grew curious about the other available enhancements. It was probably one of the best parts about being Handsome Jack, and he had guiltily grown fond of the feeling of skin stretching desperately to accommodate him.

     He thrust upward a little eagerly at the thought and felt Nakayama gag on him as he passed deeper into his throat. It was hotter than it should’ve been, and Timothy arched minutely in protest when he felt him pull away to cough into his fist and adjust his askew glasses.

     “I’m sorry,” Nakayama gasped out once his coughing had subsided, taking a moment to regain his breath.

     “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he soothed, though he was ultimately unsympathetic as he loosely stroked himself a few times and demandingly bumped the head against the other man’s thin lips. “Keep goin’.”

     Immediately, the scientist flicked his tongue over the tip of the saliva-coated cock to taste the fluid that had gathered there in the body double’s arousal before opening his abused mouth and taking the twitching length back into the wet warmth.

     Timothy sighed, his head lolling on one shoulder, and his hips arched encouragingly, loving the slick slide of tongue over the vein on the underside of his dick. He vaguely heard the sound of the office doors sliding open with a low hiss, but he didn’t even glance up at it, as focused as he was on the sensation of being inside of Nakayama’s tight mouth.

     “What the hell?” Jack demanded, choking on an incredulous bark of laughter. “Seriously, what the—is that Nakajima?”

     “Mm-hmm.” He didn’t bother correcting Jack’s pronunciation because it was fruitless—something he had learned from his years in the man’s likeness.

     He could feel Nakayama tensing up, and a quick glance downward confirmed that he was shying away in shame. He’d known it to be inevitable that the older man would be unable to continue with Jack present, and, predictably, the orgasm he had been working on faded away, much to his frustration.

     “Friggin’ desperate, ain’t’cha?” Jack continued to cruelly taunt as he made his way closer, his casual steps echoing through his enormous office as he ascended the stairs to his desk.

     Nakayama flinched, cheeks aflame. He dropped his hands to his lap and wrung them, averting his eyes to the ground. His glasses dropped down the bridge of his nose and balanced precariously on the end.

     “Oh, c’mon, Jack,” Timothy reasoned when a spark of filthy inspiration hit him and incited a tingle of pleasure in his groin. He leaned back, his cock flexing against his belly, and he turned his head so he could watch Jack drop into his chair and tiredly run a hand through his styled hair. “You can’t tell me you’ve never been a little curious.”

     “What’re ya even talkin’ about?” Jack shot him a deadpan look. “I wouldn’t let that creep near any part of me, even if I were a horny slut like you.”

     “Welp, lemme put it this way: He’s gonna do anything to please ya. You can’t tell me that doesn’t give you a rush.” Timothy smiled lazily. “Just from the way he sucks cock like he’s starvin’ to death, I can tell he wants it—wants _you_.”

     Nakayama remained impressively still.

     “I know he wants me. Everyone wants me,” Jack scoffed vainly. But he set his ECHO-comm down on the desk and indulgently crossed his arms, nonetheless. “Why’re ya tryin’ to sell him to me?”

     “Maybe I’m feelin’ generous enough to share you… and let him have that taste of Handsome Jack he wants so badly.” Sidestepping the still-kneeling Nakayama and making his way around to where Jack sat, Timothy carelessly plopped down on the papers strewn over the desk’s surface and leaned back on his hands, legs spread enticingly. “Or maybe… I want a threesome.”

     With a quirked brow, Jack glanced down at the body double’s exposed, twitching cock and then back up again at the devious smirk curling his lips.

     “Ya know you wanna.”

     The Hyperion CEO rolled his eyes. “Him? Seriously.”

     “If his asshole is anywhere as greedy as his mouth, you’re gonna love it,” Timothy purred, too quietly for the person they were talking about to be able to hear.

     Jack hummed contemplatively at that, but he didn’t seem nearly as convinced until Timothy leaned forward and began stroking him leisurely through his jeans to pique his interest. “Ya know what? Fine. Get over here, Nakatiyami. This is gonna blow your little mind.”

     At the order directed toward him, the man scrambled up from his position in front of the desk and rounded it, stopping short at the sight of Timothy rubbing Jack’s growing bulge and pressing kisses to his bared throat. His breath caught in his throat, and he bounced anxiously on the soles of his feet. “Y-yes, sir?”

     Jack’s eyes, which had been closed, slid open, and he eyed Nakayama over his body double’s pompous hairstyle. “Lucky for you, we’re gonna have some fun. You can thank this asshole for that.”

     “I, um…” the skinny man stammered pathetically before choking out quietly, “What?”

     “I’m gonna fuck you,” Jack enunciated, watching as Nakayama reacted to the lewd words by teetering precariously in place, as if he were about to pass out. He shoved Timothy away when the body double began sucking at his neck with the intention to leave a mark. “You’re gonna take my cock like I know ya want it. Got it?”

     The man swooned—barely catching himself with the edge of the desk—and breathily whispered, “Yes, Jack.”

     “You got a minute to stretch yourself out,” Jack ordered, looking down his nose at him, “and, if you wanna have any hope of walkin’ tomorrow or the next day, you should do a damn good job. I’m gonna friggin’ rip you apart.”

     It was clear from the way Nakayama glanced at the floor that he was reluctant to expose himself in front of the two Jacks watching him like a pair of ass-hungry vultures, but his hands dropped down to where his lab coat parted over his thighs. He pushed the white fabric aside so he could access his belt. With clumsy fingers, he unbuckled it, leaving it in the loops of his trousers. Tugging the button out and the zipper down, he let the dark, starched cloth drop down his legs into a puddle at his feet, leaving him only in his green sweater, underwear, and footwear beneath the primly buttoned lab coat. Bending over, he tugged his shoes and socks off and stepped out of the trousers with the same motion, nearly losing his balance all the while, as simultaneously nervous and excited as he was.

     Meanwhile, Jack had already retrieved a bottle of lubricant from his desk drawer and undone his own belt and jeans, shoving the rough fabric down his thighs. With no underwear to impede him, he generously drizzled lubricant over his half-hard cock before stroking it with a firm fist to coax it into its fully engorged state.

     Timothy wordlessly accepted the lubricant from Jack and passed it to Nakayama.

     The scientist was still working up the nerve to hook his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and slide it down his hips and over his very erect cock, which was tenting against the front and leaving a wet spot in his arousal. With the bottle of lubricant in hand, he finally forced the last obstacle down his legs, leaving it in the same pile as the rest of his clothing.

     The sight of Nakayama silently contemplating how many fingers to use was entertaining, and Timothy watched as he eventually decided on two. He shook his head, knowing that wasn’t nearly enough.

     Once the fingers were coated with lubricant, Nakayama abandoned the bottle and leaned on the desk, reaching behind himself to press against his puckered hole. He’d done this many times in the past, of course, but only when alone in bed and while thinking of what it would be like to have Jack fill it for him. But the action was immensely different while in the presence of two Handsome Jacks, who intended to fuck both his ass and mouth at the same time. He wasn’t completely sure how he was still conscious, other than he wouldn’t forgive himself if he missed the opportunity to be thoroughly wrecked by the man he was in love with. Slowly sliding a finger inside himself, he allowed his body to adjust to the intrusion and yield to him. He gently thrusted it in farther, his breathing picking up, and he took himself into his other hand, pumping the stiff length with long, measured strokes.

     When Nakayama finally glanced up, his eyes widened, devouring in their intensity behind his glasses, at the sight that greeted him—that of Handsome Jack jerking himself off and impatiently staring at him like he needed him to sit on his cock _right that moment_. He almost salivated, his heart racing with his pooling desire, and he was only just then able to add the second finger, which brought a sting with it.

     Jack gripped himself at the base of his cock and sent a pointed glance down at it when the other man could only seem to stare in frozen awe. He snapped, “Yeah, yeah, it’s the hottest thing you’ll ever see in the rest of your miserable life—which is gettin’ shorter every second I have to wait. By the way, time’s up. Now get over here before I ass-fuck ya with my pistol instead!”

     At that, Nakayama jerked out of his daze, removed his fingers, and stumbled forward until he was sandwiched between the legs of the two look-alikes. Without thinking about how very unprepared his body was to take Jack’s intimidating girth, he reached out to use the armrests of the chair as leverage to lift himself onto the other man’s lap.

     “Ah, ah, ah,” Jack interrupted, holding out his other hand to stop his progress. “Nope, not gonna fly. You know how a threesome works, don’t’cha, kitten? Other way.”

     A few seconds later, Nakayama found himself holding the back of his lab coat in one hand to keep it out of the way, facing Timothy but unable to make eye contact. He carefully lowered himself down on Jack’s waiting cock, savoring the moment, but it didn’t last long before the Hyperion CEO behind him became impatient and grabbed him by one of his narrow hips. Jack jerked him down, the head of his cock roughly parting his puckered flesh and catching against the resisting tightness wrapped snugly around him.

     The scientist let out an involuntary, pained whimper but didn’t ask for a reprieve, instead trying to match Jack’s enthusiasm and easing down as quickly as his skin would yield to the thick hardness forcing its way inside of him.

     Timothy could see from the twist of Nakayama’s features that it was an incredibly unpleasant experience, but not a single protest was uttered—the only noises that came from him were a few sharp exhalations.

     “Fuck, so tight,” Jack grunted. With his hips jerking upward, he was finally seated deeply inside Nakayama’s trembling body, and he took a few seconds to enjoy the hot clench around him. The moment swiftly passed, and he set a brutal pace, fucking the smaller man open, his fingers digging into his hips tightly enough to bruise.

     Nakayama fell forward, his eyes squeezed shut, as he braced himself on Timothy’s thighs. His cheek brushed against the neglected cock jutting out, and fluid smeared across his skin. A shaky moan escaped him.

     Timothy wrapped a fist around himself and seized Nakayama by the bearded jaw, guiding his way between the parted lips when it seemed the scientist was too far gone in his euphoria to remember he even existed. His intrusion was greeted with Nakayama’s gentle sucking and wandering tongue tracing the curve of his length.

     Jack grasped a handful of the back of Nakayama’s lab coat and sweater and dragged them up his body, exposing his pale, bony back, all the way to where his neck was bent as he pleasured Timothy with shallow suction. Then he shoved at his neck, forcing him to take the body double deep into his throat.

Both men relished in the scientist’s resulting panicked gagging.

     “That’s better. Suck it like ya mean it.” Releasing his neck, he wrapped his hands around Nakayama’s thighs and lifted them, spreading him open, so he could watch his thick length slide through the thoroughly stretched hole, which greedily accepted every hard rut he gave it. It turned him on more, seeing just how eager the man sandwiched between them was to take his cock—Timothy hadn’t been joking about how much Nakayama wanted it.

     The small wet noises that accompanied Nakayama’s struggles to keep up with Timothy’s eager thrusts were lewd, as were those of the lubricant easing the path for a smooth ride for Jack, in and out of the willing body poised above his lap. All three developed a delicious, steady rhythm of Jack grinding against Nakayama’s ass—while he rocked back and wordlessly begged for more—and Timothy passing deep into the scientist’s throat while he bobbed his head.

     By this point, Nakayama was utterly determined to finish Timothy off so he could give his jaw a rest. However, helpless against the pleasure of Jack abusing his prostate, Nakayama abruptly pulled away from the body double and tensed, his features contorting with pained, silent ecstasy while Jack was still fucking him with a steady slap of skin on skin. His fingers had buried themselves in the softness of the yellow sweater in front of him and squeezed with each wave of pleasure that crashed through him during his orgasm.

     “Already, Nakamisha?” Jack jeered, though his strained tone suggested he was getting dangerously close to coming, himself. “Didn’t take long.”

     “Yes, sir,” he breathed hoarsely, finally falling limp against Timothy. Once the last dwindling shocks of his climax had died down, a cringe of discomfort twisted his lips as Jack’s cock continued to strike his prostate over and over again, which translated more into pain than pleasure while he was recovering. Despite that, he still rocked his hips in time with Jack’s thrusts, just savoring the feeling of being filled by him and never wanting it to end.

     “Who said, ‘Stop sucking’?” the Hyperion CEO demanded when Nakayama made no move to continue sucking Timothy off. “That’s right—no one. Get to it.”

     The weary man lifted his head and hovered, swirling his tongue around Timothy’s tip a few times, reluctant to continue doing the same thing he had been doing for nearly twenty minutes already, but he forced his mouth open wide enough to take the well-endowed body double back inside, despite the numb ache in his jaw.

     Fortunately, as close as he was, Timothy only needed a few more moments of the hot wetness engulfing him for him to follow Nakayama’s lead. With a guttural groan, Timothy finally came down Nakayama’s throat— _hard_ after the culminated buildup of so many interrupted blowjobs—in one spurt of hot cum before beginning to pull out, spilling across his tongue. His cock popped out from the tight ring encircling it, and the last of his cum splattered the older man’s glasses. He watched blissfully through half-lidded eyes as the scientist obediently swallowed.

     Without warning, Jack grabbed Nakayama around the throat and hauled him back until he was seated upright on his lap with his back pressed against his chest. Hooking an arm under one of his knees and spreading him apart, he thrusted his hips upward with a grunt of exertion, jostling the smaller man with every slap of his thighs against his backside.

     “Jack!” Nakayama brokenly gasped out, his chest heaving with every gulping breath at the new position, which allowed Jack to sink into him at a different angle. His hands dropped down to grasp at any part of Jack he could reach, but, just as his skin brushed the Hyperion CEO’s, Jack snarled, “Don’t friggin’ touch me!” The hands retracted instantly, instead finding purchase on the armrests of the chair.

     Timothy had a great view from where he was seated, watching Nakayama’s softening cock bobbing against his lab coat and between his widely spread thighs. His eyes dropped lower to where Jack was splitting him open and burying inside him with every rough, powerful thrust.

     “Gonna come,” Jack groaned out. He lifted Nakayama as if he weighed nothing and held him in place while he fucked him a few more times, his thrusts jerky, quick, and shallow in his impending climax. Then he abruptly stilled with a stifled moan, muscles twitching as he came, and filled him up with the hot essence of his release. After catching his breath and coming back to his senses, he slowly pulled out of the scientist’s well-fucked hole with a wet squelch.

     Nakayama whimpered and reached between his legs, his fingers spread around his stretched-out flesh while the slick cock slipped out of him. When the head popped out, he quickly pressed his fingers against his abused hole to keep the cum from dribbling out and making a mess on the Hyperion CEO’s lap.

     “Welp, that’s that. Get outta my sight already. And don’t even think about doin’ anything weird with my cum.”

     With that, the smaller man was rudely shoved at, and Nakayama awkwardly stumbled from his perch onto unsteady legs—thankfully able to avoid slipping in the small puddle of his semen. His fingers kept the rush of cum inside as he attempted the daunting task of putting on his underwear and pants with one hand and without bending over. All the while, he endured the heaviness of two darkly amused stares resting on him. Finally clothed, he wiped at the smear of dried semen on his glasses with the hem of his lab coat, to no avail. Giving up, he slid them into his breast pocket and gathered up his socks and shoes.

     “Thank you, sirs,” Nakayama wheezed contently, flushed and sweaty, before retreating from the office in an awkward, bow-legged limp. After taking a moment to put on his socks and shoes out of sight of the two Jacks, he rode his way back down to the Hub of Heroism. He was thankful that the small dribble of cum down the back of his thigh wasn’t obvious through the dark fabric of his pants on his way back to R&D, but he secretly enjoyed it and wore it like a badge of honor the whole way.

     He would have skipped merrily if the action didn’t send a crippling sting crawling up his spine and wrench a startled cry from his lips, which prompted more than a few people to stare at him.


End file.
